A technique is known for establishing a wireless connection between a camera and an Access Point (AP) by using a smartphone. The camera displays a QR code (registered trademark) including information for setting communication parameters in response to accepting an operation from a user, and starts monitoring receipt of a search signal. The smartphone obtains the information for setting communication parameters by reading the QR code displayed on the camera, and sends a search signal to the camera. In a case of receiving the search signal from the smartphone, the camera sends a response for the search signal to the smartphone. In a case of receiving the response from the camera, the smartphone sets the communication parameters by using the obtained information, and sends the set communication parameters to the camera. Further, the smartphone executes the similar processes with the AP, and sends the communication parameters to the AP. Due to this, the camera can establish the wireless connection with the AP by using the received communication parameters.